Harsh Physics
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: Moka Aono commandeers a way to correct her mistake and return her "Happily Ever After" that was promised to her, will she succeed? Semi-Sequel to the spin-off story "Precious Loss"


Harsh Physics

Originally, Precious Loss was to be a one-shot story and for a time, it was. Unfortunately there was a review of that story that wormed its way into the story presented for you, the reader. The question was how to incorporate the time ol' cliché of time travel while maintain the essence and soul of the original story. The current laws of physics as we know them have provided that answer. I'll detail the logic once the tale concludes.

However, before I begin let me begin by stating that this story is a semi-sequel; that is to say that it's not really a true sequel to Precious Loss for those who enjoyed the ending that the previous story provided. And if you are one of those who have read Precious Loss and found it to be too depressing for your liking, I am obligated to offer this warning: stop reading this fanfiction right here and now and turn away. This semi-sequel will be just as depressing (if not more so) than Precious Loss and it would be advisable that you should seek a happy ending elsewhere; there will be none here.

And now, the disclaimer: If my name wasn't on the manga as the creator, what makes you think that I own the franchise you blood sucking copyright lawyers? My name ain't Akihisa Ikeda you idiot leaches!

It was supposed to right her wrongs; it was supposed to be easy to save her beloved Tsukune from her mistake. Yet destiny conspired against her attempts to change her bloodmate's fate as she returned to that event again and again with no fruit to her efforts. In truth it was so surreal in how much she had tried to change the past, yet much had remained the same: Her past self had committed the act, Tsukune leaves the apartment only to later commit suicide and that she would arrive just in time to see him die.

When she heard of this discovery, the innovation of a wormhole-based time travel machine that allowed for time-space displacement to occur at dates far earlier than the construction and activation of said system, the widow vampire was ecstatic and hopeful enough to break through her insanity and to engineer her stratagem to change her fate. Despite the government imposed probation of the systems use for research purposes only in fields such as anthropology and archeology, Moka used what family connections she had left available to her to travel back through time without interference. Oh how she wished that those connections extended to the universe itself.

Her first attempt had seemed to go as well as she found him before he jumped off the bridge and begged for his forgiveness and love. Tsukune rather remained unresponsive, as if he was in his own little world which should have been an obvious clue in hindsight. She had hoped to reconcile his sanity at a nearby hotel, bring him back enough for him to hear her pleas. She had only left the room for a moment, long enough for her beloved to find a silver knife that had coincidentally been in the room and plunge it into his heart. When she found out, she rushed to get aid in the vain hope that she would get the special ambulance to arrive and save him. However, when she returned, she found her earlier self over his body and her centuries long nightmare repeated itself.

Several failed attempts had almost eternally passed before she reached the solution that was to remove her sempai from that night. She had unleashed her inner self upon the werewolf time and time again in the pyrrhic attempt to keep the past from the horrible repeat of her bluff, even up to the last minute. Even so, Gin was still able to help her past self in the execution of her bluff that she so regretted and cursed all this time. And if her past self wasn't able to cohorts Gin into her threat, she would bring in other male acquaintances the couple have encountered in the past such as Junya Inui or even Hokuto Kaneshiro to her never ending horror. Thankfully the past Moka Aono had not invited over Saizou Komiya…yet.

When she first began this misadventure, the vampires believed that she would be able to easily change her painful fate to the storybook "Happily Ever After" that her marriage with Tsukune was promised upon their wedding day. Now, after what seemed like two millennia of failure, she found that her initial history was more humane, kinder than this failed attempt to change her past. Again and again she felt hope within her heart only to be ripped away ruthlessly as plan after plan fell apart, enough to drive her into a deeper madness than the one ignited by her beloved's own suicide and her mistake.

Enough for her to consider this final, desperate gamble as she brandished the pistol she had brought from her era. Her desperate madness had concluded that if she could not save her beloved from his fate, then she would save herself from all those centuries alone without him or his children that she so desperately wanted to bear and raise. She aimed the weapon at her earlier self; the vampire forced her hands to steady as she lined up the shot to its intended target before she pulled the trigger.

Yet the pistol cartridge did not ignite as it should. Perplexed, she loaded another into the chamber and pulled again, only to reveal another dud. In sorrowful panic, she continued to discover that round after round failed to ignite before she slammed the small arm into the ground in frustration. Her silent wails filled her mind as a result of this universal conspiracy against her. Was it so wrong for her to save her beloved husband and blood mate from herself?

Sometime has passed before her attention drew back to the gun that failed her so many times. With careful fingers, she found that there was one cartridge left in the weapon. It called to her, tempted her to place the muzzle of the gun into the mouth and to pull the trigger. Oh how she wished that she could end her suffering with such a simple action after all the failures she had experienced that felt like too many lifetimes for her now fragile mind and broken heart. How she wished to join her beloved in the afterlife, even if it was but a moment before-

Then Moka realized that quite soon, Tsukune would die alone and without love. With that thought in mind, she threw away the weapon before she dashed up to the city rooftops and rushed to be with her beloved second-born vampire with a resolve that burned brighter than the sun itself. She would not let him die alone and unloved.

Soon enough, she arrived in time to see Tsukune ready himself for the plunge off the bridge. She took a step forward before another thought came in mind: her inner self was unable to touch her husband's face for so long and rarely unable to do anything other than those times she attempted to keep Gin or any other of the male friends the couple had encountered all those years to enforce her younger self's own threat. If there was anyone that wished to see him one last time was her.

Tsukune thought back to the life that, until now, was more than he could ask for and would gladly repeat if he had the chance. He then chastised himself in the fact that all that he struggled and suffer for was in vain if his relationship with Moka was so easily broken by a stupid argument. If they were meant to be together as blood mates and husband and wife, they would have overcome such a pathetic and pointless hurtle. In his mind, he had ruined precious relationships with his friends, in particular Mizore and Kurumu whom he was so sure that hated him in how he rejected them and their feelings towards him. Oh how he wished he could have changed things, perhaps he would not have felt the pain he experienced deep within his heart.

With one final reflection and deep breath, he readied himself for his final choice and prepared to jump when he suddenly felt slender, feminine arms wrap around his body. Almost instinctively, Tsukune knew that it was Ura Moka. "…Moka-san?"

"I-I'm sorry." The silver locked beauty sobbed, which was a complete surprise to the second-born vampire. He never imagined her as vulnerable as what he heard right then and there. "I'm so...so sorry Tskune. It was so stupid!"

He felt her tighten her grip as she continued. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, Tsukune: how much it hurt, how long it has been since that night, all that time without you and how much I failed to save you." Naturally, Tsukune was confused from those words. In his ignorance, he asked just what Ura Moka had meant and she painfully detailed how she had suffered from his suicidal plunge into the water, her false hope in the time travel system that allowed her passage into her past and his present, and of all the plans that had failed miserably for the simple fact that some variable had coincidentally occurred that allowed the terrible past to run its course as she remembered it.

Naturally, it was difficult to believe that the vampire that had embraced him was not only the same woman who had betrayed him in order to have her way, but also from a future era were time travel was indeed possible yet at the same time proven to be impossible to change one's own past. In his mind, his future was not fixed, yet if what Ura Moka had reported was true, then he was destined to simply die. There was, simply, no hope for him or either version of Moka.

"S-so that's why," Tsukune heard. "I want to die with you. I lived too long without you and seen you too many times to continue on. So please, let me embrace death with you."

After nervous and conflicting moments past, in steel resolve both Tsukune and Ura Moka took the final plunge into the waters below. The all too familiar arc of supernatural energy overwhelmed their senses and filled them with pain, yet all through that time the vampire begged her beloved to not let her go, to not let either of them die alone as they clung to one another as best as their death would allow.

Yet the Moka Aono of the past only rescued one body from the Arakawa River as she dragged the body of the late Tsukune Aono to shore. The body of the future Moka Aono was carried by the river waters into Tokyo Bay and then ultimately out into the Pacific Ocean where her body dissolved into little more than sea foam. Nothing remained of the folly that was the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver's attempt to defy her own history and change it to her own wish. All that remained was a cycle of pain and lost hope as shaped by the very hands of the vampire and enforced by the universe itself.

Of all the strangeness and beauty that had existed or will exist within the existence known as the universe, the mechanics that power all of creation are rigidly controlled by the laws of physics and there are no laws more harsh and ruthless then the laws that govern causality.

And that concludes Harsh Physics, ladies and gentlemen. By now, many of you would be wondering just how so many coincidences could have happened that would prevent Moka from even the attempt from what the mass media has engrained within our very minds the Deus ex Machina solution that is time travel.

The answer is quite simple really: the past is set in stone. That is to say those events that occur in the past simply cannot change for they are the cause of the events that take place in the present. And that isn't just a saying or just some theory, there has been serious papers upon the subject in hand that show that the alteration of the past just isn't possible, that the universe will do all that it can to ensure that he past remains deterministic as they are despite interference by future time travelers and their arsenal of knowledge of historical events. I can attempt to describe this in detail, but I think that this website would be more efficient. Just copy and paste the following web address and it will tell you all that you need to know about time travel and causality.

.#Causality

However, HotelKatz was not the sole inspiration of Harsh Physics. Rather it was through the instant messaging of another author, one hildebrant who had the idea of a similar time traveling story set in the Mai-Hime universe where Yuuichi Tate attempted to change his own past to ensure that his meeting with Mai Tokiha, and the emotional and psychological pain that were to follow, would never occur. However all his previous attempts had failed and is left with what is basically a cycle of pain, suffering, and failure in that he is powerless to change even his own past.

I offered an interesting penultimate chapter idea to this time travel fanfic idea of his (the ending that he had in mind was a bit more hopeful, but not by much) to which it involve the Grandfather Paradox that hits precariously close to home.

I have no idea as to how he planned it compared to how I described it to him over the messenger, but I envisioned that it would be written similar to the following:

He had no choice in the task he set himself this night. All other plans and schemes had failed miserably despite all the precautions he had undertaken to ensure their perfect execution. It was as if the universe had conspired against him, though the thought didn't surprise him that much. After all, his entire life since that night seemed as if he was the butt of the universe's strange and alien joke.

Never the less, he moved through the foyer of the ferry ship towards the chairs set by the staircase and towards the small group of young teenagers. Oh of how well he remembered that encounter, how he was able to recite it word for word of the event that changed his entire world, his entire life for the worse. He can still remember the smiles and laughs in response to the usual antics that would prove to be the standard for future engagements.

A future that he must present in its fruition as he stepped towards the group, though he was somewhat troubled by the fact that his disguise of a trench coat and wide brimmed hat had not drawn attention to him until he cleared his throat. Perhaps there was some truth in fiction?

"Tate Yuuichi?" He asked the group, to which only one blond locked highschooler in a distinctive hairstyle answered.

"That'll be me. What do you want?" Yuuichi demanded.

"To ensure that you are no longer involved in Miss Tokiha's life any longer." He answered. "It is for your own good and well-being." The reasoning caused some notable confusion, though the double pig-tailed girl looked noticeably relieved from the statement.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Yuuichi exclaimed. "We just met earlier today-"

"A mistake that should be corrected." He stated as he pulled out the semi-automatic pistol from his coat, much to the shock and horror of the group. He found it admirably that the double pig-tailed girl moved to protect Yuuichi, yet sadden in the fact that he must do what must be done. He had made sure that both the gun and the bullets were from his own time period, that the bullets, grain and the carriage were forged and assembled by his own hands, that the gun itself was painstakingly and thoroughly inspected before he stepped back in time to perform the desperate deed. He knew the laws of physics well enough that he can't take events as they are for granted if he so wished for success. After all, he had intimate experience with such causes of failure.

"What has Yuuichi-kun ever done to deserve such a threat?" The pig-tailed girl demanded.

"It's not what he has done." He then glanced towards the well-endowed, orange-locked girl who moved to protect her younger sibling. "But rather what _she_ will do to you in the days to come if I am to fail in this course."

"But I haven't done anything!" Tokiha defended.

"No. Not yet." He answered plainly as he aimed the gun at Yuuichi's head.

"Condemning people for things they haven't done yet?" The young man raged had begun to show within his face. Oh how he recalled that familiar reaction. "What gave you the right to just accuse people of what they might do? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"It's quite simple really," He then removed his hat and revealed his true identity to the shock of the group. They just couldn't fathom how it was possible as the elder Yuuichi Tate aimed a pistol at his younger self. "I'm you."

A gunshot was heard, echoed throughout the ferry.

As the smoke cleared from the chaos that ensued, the elder Tate found that he was becoming increasingly translucent. From that self-observation he saw that his younger, noticeably dead self was suspiciously cradled by the past version of Tokiha. He wondered if this could mean something, that he finally changed his fate before he knocked it from his conscious mind.

'Don't over analyze things Yuuichi,' he mentally chastised himself. 'It doesn't mean a thing.' Thus concluded his final thought before he disappeared.

And well, that's basically it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to focus upon the latest chapters to my three fanfiction projects and get the thought of a Gin-centric spin off that presents the werewolf as more cautious and paranoid out of my head.


End file.
